Looking Down on Me
by Diastrous
Summary: A little short story about not giving in and what others are dealing with. So stop being so self centered and just deal with it! Geez...


Author's Note: I just bought Super Mario Galaxy 2 (I have 36 stars so far) And I wanted to write a Mario fanfic short story about Galaxy. This is mostly all Mario and my opinion on what the Universe has to offer. There is a lot of cross over references (see if you can name them all!), but once again, it is all Mario related.

Disclaimer: This is all owned by Nintendo, Bungie, Sega,and Rare. I do not own a single character, enjoy.

**Looking Down on Me**

She stared at the starry sky, not worrying about the koopa offering his services, or the busy magikoopas running amuk. No, she focused on what was the most important. The stars. The planets. The Universe. Sure she might be at the center of it all, the center of destruction and pain. But that was just one Koopa's doing. Was it worse elsewhere? What if there was someone light years away, staring right at her, thinking the same thing? "Peach, it's time to eat… please eat, you haven't touched anything for days." Peach turned around to see Bowser Junior holding out a plate of food. Not the most appetizing, but better than nothing.

She smiled and took the food. Junior looked astonished while Peach ate the dinner in a matter of seconds. After she was done, she simply whispered to Bowser Junior, "Thank you.

* * *

"He stared at the sky.

"Is something wrong Captain?"

He just ignored the voice.

"Please Captain, I can't read your mind."

"The stars."

"Wha-?"

He just took a deep breath. "The stars. What if this war between colors is all for naught? What if the colors between red and blue is really just a pointless struggle that will never end? I mean, how futile is this war compared to something that actually is worth something? Religion? Freedom? You name it, it's better than some stupid war for bragging rights and territory."

The voice was taken aback, but quickly regained his composure. "Sir, we can't think that way. We must perservere! We are stronger than the enemy! We are Spartans…"

"Not me, dipstick." He said in his alien acidic tone.

* * *

"My Lord! The plumber has taken down your son's MegaHammer! What shall we do next?"

The King didn't respond, he just stared at his new empire. After minutes of awkward silence, the King finally spoke. "Why can't I win for once?"

The voice stumbled for answer, "I'm not sure sir…"

"I mean c'mon! Surely other tyrants can't be having this much trouble! I'm sure I'm the stupid one here. What do you think?"

The soldier just took a big gulp hoping he didn't have to answer the question.

* * *

"Eggman sir! Sector 3 is under attack! What shall we do!"

"Fool! Send double infantry on the double!"

"Sir… is that even possible?"

"Just do it! Or you are going find yourself in the trash heap!" The voice trembled with rage. Surely he isn't the only one with soldier issues right?

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you ran right into his fist?"

"Well, not intentionally… but yeah."

"How is that even possible? I mean… do you really expect me to believe you right now? That a stupid orange squirrel led a small group through the trenches and took out your unit? I could have sworn I made you stupid bears to be a little smarter." The voice said in a sarcastic voice. He looked up from his chair into the night sky. All he could see was the moon. Not a single star in the sky. It must be an omen.

* * *

An omen of worse things to come. The pile among pile of bones got read for the two brothers' assault. They ran down, bashing soldiers into small little pieces. Sure they would eventually get back up, but was that all life was? Getting bashed down, then getting back up again? Was that all they had to live for?

Hopefully not. That would be a crappy life. He looked at his soldiers with pity. He pitied himself, his soldiers and his dad, who was supposed to be a wise man. But his brother's actions should take their toll sooner or later, he just had to wait.

He stared at the storm clouds forming in his realm. The red and black checkered design was starting to give him a bad taste in his mouth.

* * *

"So why did he eat it exactly?"

"I will never feel my tongue again!"

"Shut up idiot. Your own stupid fault for eating the bad fruit in the first place!"

"But, but, but… it looked so good!"

* * *

The bird starting coughing up a storm. "Dangit BANJO! I thought honey was supposed to be tasty!"

* * *

And to some extent, it was tasty, he just couldn't feel his head, or toes, or arms, or….

"Why the heck did you give Psyduck that berry? He was the only one that could teleport us back to town!" The lizard yelled at the dragon.

The blue orange dragon scratched his head. "Heh heh… whoops."

* * *

Mario stared at the sky. Luigi asked the question. "What is it bro?"

Mario took a deep breath. "I was thinking…

Is what we are doing is pointless? What if we are doomed to repeat this process… I mean think about what Lubba said, 'We can travel through time AND space.' Will we eventually run into our ownselves, 10 years down the road and realize that we are still doing the same thing? Jumping, running, getting stars… What's the point?"

Luigi laughed, which Mario did not find amusing. "What's so funny?"

Luigi calmed down enough to tell Mario his reasoning, "Why do you plan on giving up so easily? I have never known you to give up so easily. So what? You might die a couple times along the way, but you always come up on top! That's what being the hero is about, the glory, the struggle, and the end. Do you think Heroes give up when the tough gets going? No. They don't. And neither does the other side either. " Luigi took a deep breath.

"I can't answer your question about doing this forever, but out of all the times we have teamed up with Bowser, can you name one where it ended up badly? So maybe we might be in this rut, but we will always have good times… even with our most dreaded people we have met."

And with a nod, Mario and Luigi took the launch star and flew to the next world, knowing full well that they may meet faeries, soldiers of war, monsters, stars, strange creatures, teddy bears, regular bears, birds with sassy attitudes, chess pieces that could move, queens who chop peoples' heads off, pirates who battle for their soul, or even just the simple world where there is only one goomba on (Seriously, what is the point of those worlds?), one thing is certain, they will get past it. And no matter what is going on around you, you will get past it… you just have to think to yourself, does the hero give up? Does the enemy give up? No.


End file.
